Crimson Grim
by Lex Paine
Summary: Beacon Hills was not only the home of a respected wolf clan but had just recently shown signs of increased supernatural energy. Making it not only a hotspot for things that go bump in the night, but also increasing its potential of becoming a Hellmouth. Charlie, a vampire slayer, is sent on a mission to make sure that does not happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Make sure to contact me as soon as you've settled in, promptly Charlie, no faffing around. Why aren't you using your cellular? I cannot pinpoint your location, have you damaged your phone?"

Charlie couldn't help but sigh as her watcher, Quinn, asked rushing to conclusions as always, continuing his everlasting rant on her incompetence. She understood Quinn's mistrust and constant supervision, but that didn't stop her from becoming slightly annoyed. Charlie had only been under his care for no more than four weeks and her rap sheet wasn't as squeaky clean as some of the other Slayers he may have had under his care.

"I was running low on battery and thought it only rational to wait till I needed it. So, I turned it off but once I've settled, I'll have time to sit and charge." She says watching the road ahead, irritated that the call had taken longer than expected. There had barely been any traffic but she couldn't take a chance of being spotted. She'd learned a while back, that small towns such as Beacon Hills spread gossip like butter and her mission, until the appropriate moment, was covert.

"Well then, I suggest you get to the cabin as soon as possible. Situations such as these cannot and shall not be treated lightly. " Charlie didn't disagree with her Watcher, as she had many times before. Beacon Hills, as far as the Watcher's council knew, was not only the home of a respected wolf clan but had just recently shown signs of increased supernatural energy. Making it not only a hotspot for things that go bump in the night, but also increasing its potential of becoming a Hellmouth.

"Bloody hell, Charlie. This isn't the time to ignore me." Quinn says heatedly.

"I'm fine, old man. I'm a Slayer, remember, one of the chosen, who stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness." She replies sarcastically, looking again to the main road.

"I'm glad you understand your responsibility, Charlie. Now, go about it accordingly and follow up on any, and I mean any updates. You have 24 hours to contact me or I will assume you are in need of extraction."

"Copy. I will contact you as soon as I've settled, sir." She says hanging up the phone.

Stepping away from the payphone and breathing in deeply, she allows herself a moment to collect her thoughts. She had specific instructions from Quinn, from the council, from Giles. She had gone back home to New York, when Giles surprised her with her newly assigned mission. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered quite vividly, Giles walking in on her getting her ass handed to her by a pack of Prekian demons. After the fight, in which he joined and took down three demons, he explained his unexpected presence. The mission as he described, required the expertise of a high-ranking Slayer, meaning she'd be heading back to the academy.

The academy originated following the battle at the Sunnydale Hellmouth. During which Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg used the power of the Slayer weapon, a scythe, to activate every potential Slayer around the world. Thus ending the legacy of the "chosen one." Every girl in the world, who might have been a Slayer, became a Slayer. The academy was founded in order to gather and train newly activated Slayers. Charlie had only been eight when her dormant powers were activated and every demon in New York City labeled her as a possible threat. The nun at her orphanage had warned her that demons would come for misbehaving little girls but she hadn't believed her until she'd seen one with her own eyes, sucking the life out of her bunk mate Olivia.

She had been surviving for weeks on the streets of Queens, when Giles had found her, clothes torn and her body covered in various wounds and bruises. Giles had made her feel safe and had treated her with great care. He had explained to her that the monsters Sister Clarence had warned her about were real but she had great power that with time and practice would grant her the opportunity to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He had described the academy as a home for others just like her, who had this power suddenly forced upon them. The academy appealed to her need for a home and for safety and she quickly found herself on a plane to England and upon arrival was placed under the care of Miss. Hawkes and for nine years, she trained constantly and hunted countless demons. However, after nine long years of watching numerous girls come and go and the death of her Watcher, the allure of the academy faded and at seventeen she opted for the solitary hunter life refusing another Watcher.

"So much for the solitary life." Charlie mumbled to herself, quickly recovering from her moment of recollection. She had no time to think about the past and urged herself to start walking, focusing on the sign ahead.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills._

"I can't tell you what's coming, because I don't know. But there are things, far more dangerous than werewolves. " Deaton says as he paces the backroom of the clinic. Stiles had remained quiet, listening to Deaton, Scott and Isaac as they planned for who knows what.

"It's difficult to prepare for the unknown, but precaution must be taken. Have you heard anything from Derek?" Deaton asked Scott; any news at this moment was good news.

"No, but I'm hoping that's a good thing." Scott replied looking to Stiles. Stiles was still torn between extreme relief and extreme worry about Derek's disappearance.

"I've been looking into my dad's cases to see if anything has popped up in the supernatural radar and so far, zilch, nada, nothing, It's looking like our "friendly" neighborhood werewolves are the only supernatural occupants in Beacon Hills. Which could be seen as a bad thing, considering Peter." Deaton's attention is caught at the mention of Peter and edged in closer to Stiles and Scott.

"You must watch your back closely when it comes to Peter. Derek isn't here to stand between him and you. We've been considering the possibility of attracting creatures to Beacon Hills, but, remember there are already threats among us." Deaton says looking to Scott.

"We've been looking into that, actually. The loft's been abandoned and Peter's gone." Scott didn't look worried as he explained to Deaton modestly that he would handle Peter when the time came.

"Do not underestimate Peter. Our enemies have underestimated you, look where that got them." Deaton says turning his back to them, rummaging through his desk draw.

"We've unbalanced the natural flow of energy and that does not come without consequence. I've prepared small pouches of mistletoe." Deaton says handing Scott a bag. "I'd recommend to pass it along to the others." He continues, giving Issac the remainder of the bags.

"So we keep a look out, stay on our toes." Isaac says putting the mistletoe bags in his backpack.

"I'll keep my ear to the ground in case I hear anything, and Scott, as Alpha, you must have your pack ready for what's to come. " Deaton's words echoed through Stiles. Scott, his best friend was Alpha, and that filled him with hope. Regardless of anything that would come their way, they'd be fighting it together.

As a pack.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Charlie approximately four hours to find the cabin in the wilderness area of Beacon Hills, an area that after several hours of searching was clear of any inhabitants for a two-mile radius and closest to the road leading into town. Finally entering the cabin, Charlie couldn't help herself as she jumped onto the twin-sized bed; she'd been travelling for days without a full nights rest and was comforted by the thought of sleeping on a bed. The bed was a bit on the dirty side as was everything else in the cabin, a sign that the academy didn't care for cleanliness, but she could careless, she'd slept in worse conditions.

Throwing her backpack to the floor, she sighs as she is finally able to lie on her back, her hazel orbs wandering the room. A small desk with piles of newspapers, sat at one corner of the cabin next to it was a red trunk; inside it she could only assume were weapons; she'd definitely have to look through them later. She cringed as she looked to the bear head mounted on the windowsill above it.

"The council never had much taste."

Across from the bed was the entrance to the bathroom, which Charlie only hoped had a shower. Quickly jumping out of bed and grabbing her backpack, Charlie rushed to the bathroom; relieved that the cabin did have a shower and testing the knob, pleased when warm water came rushing out of the showerhead. Stripping naked she took out a bottle of body soap from her bag and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water touched her skin.

Twenty minutes later she was clean and comfy on the bed, wearing the last of her spare clothes with a tablet device issued to her by Quinn on her lap and her phone charging in the corner; the electricity had been connected, meaning the IT techs at the academy had done there job. After a few minutes of reviewing her orders, she quickly hacks into Beacon Hill's government search engine, easily passing its firewall without detection. To gain more information on exactly what was going on in Beacon Hills and if there was a possible Hellmouth opening, Charlie had to do research on all the known supernatural beings in town, and determine whether or not they posed a threat. Quickly bypassing all the useless information the county's police force seemed to think relevant, Charlie grins as a familiar name catches her eye.

_Derek Hale_

Derek Hale the son of Talia Hale; once an extremely powerful Alpha. Talia had been respected not only for her strength and wisdom but also for her ability to shape shift into a wolf. Packs from all over the Pacific coast travelled to the Californian town of Beacon Hills, in order to seek guidance from the matriarch.

The Council had long ago agreed to never interfere in the affairs of the Hale family or that of the neighboring packs, if the matriarch kept things in order. With this agreement came the assurance that the packs would be kept tamed, avoiding any harm to the human population. That was until, the arson fire that took the lives of most of the Hale pack.

Charlie forced her eyes to stay open as she continued scanning the police database. Something quickly caught her attention and straightening her back she clicked on the recent files registered in the police database. There had recently been a string of violent murders, the first six victims were each found with three distinct fatal wounds; blow to the head, sliced throat and strangulation by garrote.

"Human sacrifices?" She asked herself, vaguely remembering researching ancient folklore, something about a threefold death, a vital ingredient in rituals of evil intent. Quinn would definitely want to hear about this, unless of course he had already been informed and had left out this little tidbit in his report.

Yawning she looks to her watch, she still had a few more hours before she had to check in with Quinn. Closing her eyes, allowing her body to relax she drifts off to sleep knowing that if the academy had set up this cabin, they most definitely set up a barrier in order to keep her safe or better yet, to keep the mission going as planned.

Stiles watched as his father gulped down another shot of whiskey. He couldn't stop himself from fidgeting with his collar, wondering how long the awkward silence would last. He had explained everything to his father and it had felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, however, that didn't ease his worry.

His father had remained silent since the conversation started and it drove Stiles insane, but he couldn't force himself to push his father.

"I know this all sounds crazy, but it's true. I haven't had the cajones to tell you. I kinda thought you'd put me away." Stiles says as he poured his father another glass.

"I'm still thinking about it. But I might want to put myself in an asylum after what I've seen." His father says causing Stiles to laugh nervously.

"Here, have a drink with me." His father says getting up and handing Stiles a glass.

Sensing Stiles uneasiness, his father smiled in reassurance.

"I've always tried to protect you from the shit going on out there. But it seems you've been doing my job, and I'm proud of you son." He says sitting down and pouring Stiles a shot of whiskey.

They raised their glasses to each other and gulped down the whiskey. His father smiled as he watched Stiles gag and shake his head as the warm liquor scorched his throat.

"I don't think I could ever get used to that." Stiles coughed out.

"So what's going to happen now?"

Stiles didn't know how to answer his father. He wanted to tell him not to worry, not to fear every time he went to investigate a case. But, he knew his father would never allow him to continue holding back information, especially after what he'd been through.

"Deaton is expecting the worst, whatever that is, I don't know. I guess we just have to be ready for whatever comes. No sweat, you know."

_**Author's note:**__ Hello there, I'm fairly new to and haven't gotten use to the posting as of yet. So as you may have been able to tell, I've tried to separate Charlie/Stiles storylines a bit, however, when I download it into manager it erases my line separation. So I apologize for any confusion that may occur. Hopefully soon I will figure it all out. Hope you're enjoying your read so far :) -Lex_


	3. Chapter 3

_The ground was giving in; it wouldn't be long till the whole town would be swallowed into the earth. She had only minutes to get to the others to complete the incantation; the incantation needed several individuals and without them the town was doomed. Such knowledge forced Charlie to move faster, jumping over rubble and avoiding debris from the buildings falling every which way she turned. She urged her body to move forward regardless of the immense pain radiating from her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She could feel the supernatural energy that surged violently throughout the town, pushing her to run faster. _

"_Charlie, are you there? Charlie!" A familiar voice yelled out from the walkie-talkie strapped on her belt. Grabbing it she answered with relief. _

"_Dammit Cassidy, it's good to hear your voice." _

"_Same here, Charlie. What's your location?" Cassidy asked quickly._

"_Crossing the boulevard, you should see me…right…. now." She says stopping as her eyes came upon the gruesome scene in front of her._

"_You failed us Charlie, you were too late." _

Waking up in a cold sweat, Charlie breathed in deeply. It had been a long while since she had dreamt of that day. The smell of blood and ash filled her nostrils as she remembered the many lives lost because of her stupidity. Standing up from the bed and closing her eyes, she traced the large scar on her hip with her fingertips. She would never forget that day or the countless others, in which slayers and others alike gave their lives. Gave their lives in a war that would never end.

Breathing in deeply, Charlie shakes her head realizing that maybe it wasn't a good time to think of the past. Reaching for her phone, she dialed the number that had been given to her in order to contact Quinn. It rang once and Quinn's voice blared through the phone causing her to wince.

"Why didn't you report as soon as you arrived?" He screamed.

"How do you know I didn't just arrive?" She asked knowing full well the answer.

"Tech reported life in the cabin, don't be a smart arse Charlie!"

"I needed to sleep Quinn. Better to be rested before heading out to patrol, don't want to get noticed or killed because of exhaustion. You'd know that if you'd ever left your comfortable fucking chair or had any common fucking sense. " She informed him angrily, reminding him of the fact that he had never been out on the field or out of the academy for that matter.

When Quinn didn't answer back, Charlie realized how much of a dick she was being. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been out on the field. If Quinn could, he'd be on the front lines. Sure he was an asshole, but a smart and highly capable asshole. He was a killer with the long sword and crossbow and wasn't too shabby at hand-to-hand combat. Yet, at 39 Quinn was only a junior Watcher and in order to go out on the field with your Slayers the council needed to be sure the Watcher was fully capable of, well, not dying. A law had been passed years before Charlie had entered the academy, stating that only senior Watchers were allowed in the field. Though the number of Slayers increased each year, the number of Watchers continued to decline. So in order to keep the tradition of Slayer and her watcher the council needed to keep the line of Watchers intact.

"You're right. I haven't been out on the field. But I sure as hell know protocol, and protocol says that you report to me on arrival. So either you follow protocol or go rogue, you're choice." Quinn answered calmly. Charlie smiled thankful that the silence didn't continue, which would mean she'd have to apologize. Charlie wasn't good with apologies and Quinn knew damn well.

"Understood?" He asked.

"Rogue, me? Never." Charlie answered with a laugh.

"Well then, I assume you've rested up enough and are ready for a patrol?"

"Yes. Send me a map and coordinates to specific hotspots and I'll get to it. By the way, I came upon some information that I thought would be valuable. I'm sending it to you now." Charlie says as she grabs her tablet and sending the files on the ritual murder she had found earlier.

Charlie was expecting Quinn to say some smart-ass comment referring to her information. Either the information was insignificant or that he'd known and was just waiting for the right time to inform her. However, Charlie wasn't expecting Quinn to be silent. Silence was a dead giveaway that something was definitely wrong. Resting the phone between her shoulder and her ear, Charlie quickly moved to the red trunk opening it and smiling.

'If something is wrong, the academy had equipped me with all I need to take care of it.' She thought to herself as she admired the weapons inside. Picking a pair of BC-41's* she smiled as she strapped them on her thighs.

"Charlie, you should be receiving the map now on your phone. I will contact you when I learn more about these killings. Keep your eyes open, anything out of the ordinary you contact me." Quinn says and hangs up the line.

Looking to her phone she pulled up the map Quinn had sent. She had quite a lot of ground to cover and if she wanted to set up patrol spots she needed to get it done now, while she had the cover of darkness. Looking to her watch and realizing the time, she rushed to her backpack retrieving a small notepad and pendant given to her years ago by a witch assigned to her during a mission.

Lucy was her name and she had been one hell of a witch. At 15 she had surpassed her mentor and decided to join the academy's department of witches. If it weren't for Lucy, Charlie wouldn't be amongst the living. That kid had saved her ass multiple times, before her untimely death at 17. Before she passed, she had given Charlie the notepad and pendant, promising her she'd always have her back. Stepping out of the cabin and hearing the system lock it down she stepped back slowly.

"_Involvere_." She whispered as she gripped Lucy's pendant in her hand tightly.

She could feel the energy leaving the pendant as she watched as the cabin was concealed. The glamour spell hid the true form of the cabin, under an illusion. Now if anyone passed her cabin all they'd see were trees. Tucking the pendant and notepad into her jacket, Charlie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

It all started now.

**Author's note: **First, thank you countryfan4life for the help, it's deeply appreciated and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Second, hello new followers! I started this out thinking no one would like it, let alone read it. Many thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Scott was fully aware that someone was following them. However, he was hesitant to attack. He wanted to find out why they were being followed and to do that he needed to catch the guy. Plus, he had to play it smart. Whoever was following them was skilled. If he didn't have the advantage of being a werewolf he wouldn't have had the slightest clue. He knew this because even Allison seemed oblivious. She was a damn good hunter after all. If this guy was sloppy, she would have noticed, but she didn't, meaning he wasn't. So, Scott continued walking the path to the Hale house.

"Can someone explain it to me, again?" Stiles said loudly, breaking Scott's concentration for just a second. Scott hadn't even taken into consideration, Stiles' and Lydia's presence. Allison could take care of herself but Stiles and Lydia would be kept wide open and Scott couldn't risk it. He needed to be in the advantage and the advantage was getting Stiles and Lydia in the Hale House. Scott hadn't bothered to answer Stiles, knowing full well Lydia would badger him for not listening the first time around. He smiled to himself as Lydia began her assault.

"How did you ever finish elementary school without the appropriate listening skills? We are going to the Hale house because Allison has been tracking something that has been making frequent stops at the Hale house. And that something could end up being Derek." Lydia replied with irritation. She really had no clue why she had accompanied them. In Lydia's mind, she had no reason at all to be involved. However, she just couldn't leave Allison to deal with this on her own, especially not with everything going on between her, Scott and Isaac.

"I got that part, thank you very much. But what I don't understand is why, we are here, unarmed and waiting to be shredded into pieces." Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm.

Scott started to walk faster as the Hale house came into view. Stiles was right, they were in a dangerous position. If he went about this the wrong way, someone could get hurt and "shredded into pieces." Scott wasn't going to underestimate whoever was following them, especially after Deaton's many warnings. For all he knew, he could be leading them into a trap.

"You've been quiet for a while, you okay?" Allison whispered to him.

"We need to get in the house." Scott whispered catching Allison's full attention. Allison could feel Scott's tension and understood that something just wasn't right. Without causing attention, she looked around, surveying their surroundings.

Had Scott sensed something? Was someone else with them? Were they in danger? So many questions were being left unanswered as they finally entered the Hale house.

"Tell me what's going on?" Allison demanded as they stood in the hallway.

"Someone has been following us, I don't know for how long. He's been keeping his distance and he's armed." Scott answered looking to the window.

"Someone's been following us?" Lydia whispered looking to Scott for more information.

"Are you sure you are equipped with the appropriate listening tools for this conversation?" Stiles couldn't help but mock.

"Wait, you said armed? It could be a Hunter." Allison says ignoring Stiles' mockery and looking to Scott.

Scott had already thought of the possibility and something just didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, so he didn't bother to answer Allison.

"You need to get to the car." Scott says looking to Stiles. Stiles straightened up and nodded his head in understanding. Something wasn't right, Stiles realized that as he looked to his best friend. Something about how Scott repeatedly looked to the window for confirmation caused Stiles to worry. Immediately grabbing Lydia by the arm, Stiles rushed to the back door.

"Allison, you need to go outside and take the attention away from me." Scott said softly as he made his way to the back of the house.

Allison didn't know if she should be angry or disappointed in herself. She couldn't choose between the two and so, she did both successfully. She hadn't noticed what clearly had Scott so cautious. She had trained rigorously since the Darach. She had realized through that experience that she had to do more, had to be better. She couldn't let her friends, let Scott, do it alone.

* * *

Charlie smiled as she watched the group of four enter the Hale house. Likely, it was the werewolf among them that noticed her presence. "Scott." She thought to herself, remembering that the girl with a knife concealed nicely underneath her jacket, had called the werewolf by that name. The name Scott reminded her of scotch and she softly sighed wishing she was in the cabin indulging in a small bottle of whiskey she had confiscated from one of the girls back at the academy.

She gently shook herself back to reality, she could indulge all she wanted after she gained more information on the unknown werewolf, Scott.

Scott hadn't show up in any of the records she had thoroughly gone through.

Either, he was of no importance, just some random Omega in unoccupied Hale territory or he was someone she had to keep on eye on.

She could only assume that the brown haired girl with the knife was a Hunter. Charlie had come in contact with Hunters before and didn't prefer their company. They were intelligent and lethal, but lacked fear. They weren't afraid of death, and so would sacrifice unnecessarily for their cause. Charlie was afraid of death. She fought to stay alive and to protect those who weren't capable of protecting themselves.

She was useless dead.

Charlie looked to the Hunter, who noisily opened the front door and paced the front lawn. Silently, Charlie turned her back and quickly began to run, creating as much space as possible between her and the group. Scott wanted to capture her, to find out why she was following him. How did she know? Because if it was her, she'd be thinking the same thing. She couldn't underestimate the wolf, regardless of his age.

Scott was definitely not an Omega, Charlie realized as she caught sight of the road. She looked back and waited a full second before continuing on her way to the cabin. She had left quite a distance between them, and wasn't worried of being caught. She quickly reminded herself not to underestimate Scott, and so, she started to run faster.

* * *

Isaac rushed to Allison, gently grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes. He didn't fully understand how he was feeling, but he was extremely relieved that she was okay. Isaac had been seconds away from entering a deep sleep when he felt Scott call to him. Isaac had pledged his loyalty to Scott and was happy to follow him and so, without a second thought, Isaac had rushed to the Hale house.

"How'd you know we were here?" Allison asked, gently removing Isaac's hands off her arms.

"Werewolf thing." Isaac answered as he moved his attention away from Allison and quickly scanned the area for Scott. "What happened?" He was a bit worried.  
He could feel Scott, and something wasn't right. Scott didn't want Isaac to follow him, he had called him to make sure the others were safe.

"Someone was following us, and Scott went to find out why. You need to help him. I'm going to find the others." Allison says moving away from Isaac.

Isaac smiled at the authoritative tone she took. He quickly moved toward her, catching her fingers in his.

"I'm going with you, that's what Scott wants." He says his eyes quickly moving to her lips.

He lightly chuckled at the situation. All he could think about was kissing her, she was a complete distraction. He gently shook his head, he needed to make sure everyone was safe, he had no time to fantasize.

Allison tried her hardest not to draw attention to her hand that couldn't stop shaking. She was relieved Isaac had let go of her hand. She didn't know why her body reacted to Isaac in such a way, and she didn't need him jumping to conclusions. "Whatever, we need to get to the main road. Lydia and Stiles should be waiting there."

Isaac smiled as he watched Allison led the way to the main road. He ran behind her, allowing himself to transform slightly in order to strengthen his senses. Scott was on his way towards the main road as well, and he was clearly disappointed. Isaac could sense Scott, and knew he'd reach the main road before them. Finally reaching the main road, Isaac couldn't help but smirk when he caught sight of Scott talking to Stiles.

"Scott, you okay?" Isaac asked moving to his side.

"We'll talk at Deaton's. We need to get back." Scott answered as he moved to the passengers side avoiding Isaac's stare.

Isaac looked to Allison and closed his eyes. He had forgotten that their telepathic connection was a two way street. Unlike Scott, Isaac couldn't censor the information he shared.

There was nothing Isaac could do, but nod and enter the car along with Lydia and Allison.

_**Author's Note**: Apologizes for the delay, it's probably been close to two months since I last posted :( I've been extremely busy, but I've taken the time to think about this story and I have so many ideas! I'm almost done with the next chapter so, expect an update soon! -Lex_


End file.
